


Dancing in the dark

by Rafscalion



Series: SFW MCYT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, quackity and Schlatt's relationship uH, traumatized Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafscalion/pseuds/Rafscalion
Summary: Not the first time Quackity dances with his husband to classical music.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap
Series: SFW MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓼:
> 
> Tiktok gives me the best ideas that's all I'm going to say
> 
> ✮ 🎀 𝑅𝒶𝒻 🎀 ✮

The soft sound of classical music filled their small living room, quackity smiled as he saw his husband extend a hand inviting him to dance. 

“Really? That’s so sappy” he puts down his book getting up from his armchair taking Sapnap’s hand slipping into his arms with a smile “I didn’t know you could even dance.” 

“Bad thought me to at some point” 

“Pfft, that’s a surprise,” he said taking his hand being pulled into the warm embrace of Sapnap’s arms. 

He started to sway with the taller man, dancing around the room as he hummed along to the song the shorter man leaned on his chest lacing their fingers together and closing his eyes as he listened to the low bass of the voice of the man above him. 

As he kept listening he found it increasingly familiar, the low notes becoming lower as the song went along and the grip on his hand strengthening.

He snapped his eyes open keeping them open wide as he recognized the face smiling back at him. 

“S-...Schlatt…?”

“What’s wrong KitKat?” Schlatt’s distorted voice echoes through his ear making them ring the grip on his hand making it almost go numb. “Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

He started laughing, not that quackity could hear it, the ringing on his ears raising in volume so much it slowly drowned out Schlatt’s signature maniacal laugher. 

He pulled away, shoving the taller man away from him watching him fall ass first to the ground with wide eyes and shaky breaths, but he didn’t see Manberg’s ex-president on the ground, instead, he saw his boyfriend’s confused look. 

“Ah...shit sorry Sapnap” he walked towards him helping him get up getting instantly pulled into a hug. 

“It’s okay Quackity, I’m here”


End file.
